


Christmas Day

by akira93



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shownudoesnotappearinthestoryimsosorry, youguyscanimaginethatshownuistherewatchingsilentlythough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira93/pseuds/akira93
Summary: A wonkyun oneshot on christmas~ ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! <3

Changkyun hates winter. He never liked the cold season as he can get sick easily. He always have to bundle himself up with at least 4 or 5 layers whenever he have to go out in the winter unlike his hyungs where they only need to wear 3 layers.  
  
“Ah Choo” Changkyun sniffs and keep walking beside Wonho while the other members are already ahead of them. Wonho worriedly glance at Changkyun and pulling Changkyun closer to him to give the boy some warmth. Changkyun just smiles cutely at Wonho but he didn’t pull himself off Wonho and they continue walking with him attached to Wonho’s side. 

Throughout the day Changkyun keeps sneezing and it really annoys him as it becomes harder to concentrate and breathe. After the show rehearsal, all seven members went to their dressing room and once Changkyun enters it he quickly went to the couch and lay down. This action makes the other hyungs especially Wonho became worried as Changkyun usually will playfully bothers his hyungs before quietly playing with his ipod on the couch. Wonho went to Changkyun and wordlessly put his back hand onto Changkyun’s forehead and frowns while brushing Changkyun’s hair with his fingers. “You are warmer than usual kyun. Will you be alright for the show today?” Wonho asked while caressing Changkyun’s hair and Changkyun just sighs slowly and nod his head saying “I’ll manage. I don’t want to trouble you guys and today’s recording is for Christmas tomorrow so it’s very important and I don’t want to miss it.”. “Promise me you will tell me if the fever gets worse. Okay?” Wonho says and Changkyun says that he will and Wonho let Changkyun rest until it is time for them to perform. 

Changkyun can barely walk out off the stage as his fever worsen after they had ended their performance and Wonho can see how Changkyun seems to be struggling to walk properly to the dressing room. Wonho quickly went to Changkyun and without warning he pick Changkyun up and startling the sick boy but Wonho won’t put Changkyun down and Changkyun don’t have any energy left to fight his hyung so he just let him be. Luckily the show was their last schedule and now they all can go back to the dorm. Minhyuk and Jooheon help carry Wonho’s and Changkyun’s beg as Wonho is still carrying Changkyun and then they all walked to their van to head home. Before they went out of the building to go to their van, Changkyun told Wonho to put him down so he can walk to the van. Wonho seems reluctant to let Changkyun walk by himself but then Changkyun says “Hyung~ Let me walk it’s not that far to the van. I don’t want our fans to be worried of me.. You can baby me when the fans are not looking. Please..” Wonho blush a little and he put Changkyun down and let him walk by himself to the van but not without staying very close to the younger all the way to their van. 

In the van, Wonho demands to sit next to Changkyun so the others let him as they know how protective Wonho can be with anything related to Changkyun. Changkyun felt sluggish as he sagged on the seat and try to sleep hoping that when he wakes up again he will feel a lot better. Wonho then pull Changkyun closer as he sees that the younger is shivering and he caress Changkyun by brushing Changkyun’s hair slowly to help Changkyun sleeps. 

Wonho carried Changkyun when they arrived at the dorm as all of them don’t have the heart to wake the sick boy. Changkyun did not wake when Wonho carried him and put him on Wonho’s bed. Kihyun then told Wonho that he will be making porridge for Changkyun and told Wonho to take Changkyun’s temperature when he awakes. Wonho went to the bathroom to soak some towel and he sits beside Changkyun’s body and slowly cleans his face and neck before putting another soak towel on Changkyun’s forehead. Wonho then lay a thin blanket over Changkyun before he went to take a shower. After the shower, Wonho went to the dresser and pull out a long sleeved shirt and pants for Changkyun as he knows how uncomfortable it is to be sleeping in performance’s clothes. Wonho then went to Changkyun and slowly wakes him up and Changkyun starts to stir and whine when he feels the headache that still won’t go away. “I’m sorry kyun, but you need to change or you won’t be comfortable later and I need to check your temperature. You can sleep after you eat the porridge Kihyun makes and your medicine.” Changkyun whines some more but slowly sits up so he can change his clothes but not without Wonho’s help. Changkyun then struggles to stand up to wear his pants so he huffs and weakly land on Wonho’s arm while standing to wear his pants. Wonho kissed Changkyun’s forehead and he can feel how warm Changkyun is while Changkyun hugs Wonho after wearing his pants and Wonho laughs when Changkyun won’t let go.

Wonho was taking Changkyun’s temperature when Hyungwon came in the room with a food tray and put to food tray on a small table before ruffling Changkyun’s hair saying get well soon and went to the living room. “It’s high.. 38 degrees.. I hope the medicine will lower it down..” Wonho says and he pick up the bowl full with chicken porridge and give it to Changkyun. Changkyun blinks as Wonho give him the porridge and he tried to eat by himself but he apparently was too weak to even scoop the porridge properly. Seeing how Changkyun is struggling to scoop the porridge, Wonho grab the bowl and the spoon and starts to feed Changkyun. Changkyun only manage to eat half of the porridge before he closed his mouth shut when Wonho try to feed him another spoon. “One more, just one more spoon and you can eat your medicine at sleep.” Wonho says as he coax Changkyun to eat another spoonful. Changkyun pout and huffed at Wonho and Wonho smile at Changkyun and the smile makes Changkyun blush so he open his mouth and eat one more spoon before Wonho give his medicine. Wonho then stands up and proceed to bring the food back to the kitchen but then he felt a tug at the end of his shirts so he stops and look down to where Changkyun is with a questioning stare and Changkyun blush a little (or if it’s from the fever who knows) saying “Stay..? I’m cold.. Please..?”. “I’ll come back and lie with you after taking these to the kitchen. I promise.” Wonho said smiling and Changkyun let go of his shirt and waits for Wonho to come back to the room. That night Changkyun sleeps with his head on Wonho’s chest and their legs tangled together under the blanket. 

Its Christmas morning and all the boys except for Changkyun are awake. They usually will hang out together in the living room with food and snacks and just watch Christmas movies on the tv and relax all day long. After they prepared the living room with food, snacks and blanket they starts to sit and Wonho went to his room to wake Changkyun up. “Kyun ah.. Wake up..” Wonho says as he slowly caress Changkyun’s hair to wake him up. Changkyun stirs and sit up slowly on the bed and rubs his eyes with his sweater paws. Wonho cooed at the scene before he pick Changkyun up. Changkyun startled before putting his hands around Wonho’s neck and let Wonho carry him to the living room. The other members just smile fondly when they saw Wonho carrying Changkyun and they make some space for the duo to sit. Wonho then put Changkyun down before he sits on the floor in front of the couch (Minhyuk and Jooheon are currently cuddling on the said couch) and pull Changkyun down onto his lap. Changkyun blush and hides his face in the crook of Wonho’s neck while Wonho just laughs lightly. The hyungs are relieved to find out that Changkyun’s fever had broken that morning when Kihyun wakes up to check up on him. They start the movie and Wonho cuddles Changkyun throughout the day relaxing together. In the middle of their movie marathon, Wonho suddenly lifts up Changkyun’s head so that Changkyun is looking at him and kiss him sweetly on the lips before kissing Changkyun’s forehead saying “Merry Christmas Kyunnie”. Changkyun blushed and smiled shyly before hiding his face in the crook of Wonho’s neck again saying “Merry Christmas hyung”.

Maybe Changkyun doesn’t hate winter anymore.


End file.
